creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Love me forever
Miłość... Ludzie mogą mówić, co chcą. Niech twierdzą, że najbardziej wyniszczające są choroby, że wojny nas zabiją, że największym mordercą jest głupota, ale nie zmienią prawdy. Najboleśniejsze rany zostawia nic innego, jak miłość. Zacznę jednak od początku. Byłem jednym z tych, którzy całe życie powtarzali „nigdy się nie zakocham”. Przez chwilę mogło mi się nawet wydawać, że mam rację – w dniu, w którym skończyłem szesnaście lat mogłem chwalić się, że nigdy w życiu nie pokochałem żadnej dziewczyny. Ba, z żadną nawet się nie umawiałem. Tamtego dnia wszystko się jednak zmieniło. Miała na imię Caroline, przyprowadził ją mój znajomy z osiedla. Była ode mnie rok starsza, miała długie, lśniące włosy i duże, piękne oczy. Cały czas uśmiechała się promiennie i nie potrzebowała żadnego makijażu do poprawienia swojej urody. Nic dziwnego, że od chwili, gdy ją zobaczyłem, stała się całym moim światem. Szybko się do siebie zbliżyliśmy. Niby nie mieliśmy wielu wspólnych zainteresowań, ale tematy do rozmów jakoś nigdy nam się nie kończyły. Spotykaliśmy się codziennie, potrafiliśmy zarywać całe noce wymieniając smsy. Już miesiąc po naszym pierwszym spotkaniu po raz pierwszy powiedziałem jej „kocham cię”. I kochałem, nigdy nie rzucałem przecież słów na wiatr. Kochałem ją nawet gdy krzyczała na mnie i płakała, że wszystkie jej nieszczęścia są moją winą. Kochałem, gdy wysyłała mi zdjęcia swoich świeżych ran na nadgarstkach. Kochałem, gdy mówiła, że zabije się przeze mnie. Kochałem, gdy powiedziała, że mnie nienawidzi. Wiedziałem przecież, że nie było jej lekko w życiu, a ja musiałem być dla niej wsparciem. Kochałem ją nawet wtedy, gdy dowiedziałem się, że wszystko to było tylko wymyślonym przez nią kłamstwem. Wtedy było już jednak za późno. Nie znacie tego uczucia, gdy ktoś, kto jest dla was najważniejszy na świecie, chce umrzeć. Nie wiecie jak to jest nie móc pomóc takiej osobie. To ból, którego nie potrafię przyrównać do niczego innego. Dlatego właśnie to ja okazałem się słaby. Pewnego deszczowego wieczoru, we własnej łazience, podciąłem sobie żyły. Umarłem. Umarłem, ale nie odszedłem. Nie potrafiłem. Trwałem przy niej cały ten czas, chociaż ona nie potrafiła mnie zobaczyć. Dowiedziałem się, że kłamała, ale wybaczyłem jej to. Nie uroniła po mnie ani jednej łzy, ale to także w pełni rozumiałem – okazałem się przecież bezużyteczny. W końcu jednak złamałem się: wydarzyło się to, gdy zobaczyłem ją w ramionach innego mężczyzny. Duchy z reguły nie są wcale mściwe. Nie pragną odwetu, chcą tylko dalej istnieć. Możliwe, że w chwili, gdy zobaczyłem ją z innym przestałem więc być duchem. Zaczęto mnie dostrzegać. Wróciłem do domu. Miałem szczęście, że moi rodzice byli wtedy w pracy, z pewnością umarliby na zawał, gdyby i oni mnie zobaczyli. Nie zdążyli jeszcze wyrzucić mojego ulubionego, doskonale ostrego nożyka, tego samego, którego użyłem, by śmiertelnie się okaleczyć. Zabrałem go ze sobą i ruszyłem, by odnaleźć moją ukochaną Caroline. Była w domu, sama. Przeglądała coś w swoim komputerze. Wszedłem przez okno, cicho i bezszelestnie. To nie stanowiło dla mnie żadnego problemu. Nie podniosła na mnie wzroku, dopóki nie stanąłem tuż za jej plecami. Musiała poczuć mój oddech, dość udawany zresztą, bo przecież nie potrzebowałem już wcale oddychać. Odwróciła się i krzyknęła przerażona. - Nie, nie, to musi być sen... – wybełkotała, chwytając się krawędzi biurka. – Boże, Will, przecież ty... - Och, prawdopodobnie umarłem – zbliżyłem się do niej o krok i rozłożyłem ostrze. – To doprawdy niefortunne. Chociaż... – uśmiechnąłem się z bólem – ty już znalazłaś kogoś, kto mnie zastąpił, czyż nie? Jej źrenice rozszerzyły się z przerażenia, chyba zaczynała rozumieć, co chcę z nią zrobić. Spróbowała jeszcze się cofnąć, ale było to niemożliwe. - Błagam cię, William, przecież ja cię... Ja tylko ciebie kocham! Ja nigdy bym... – oddychała coraz szybciej i głośniej, jej słowa zaczynały mnie denerwować. Doskoczyłem do niej i pochwyciłem silnie. Moje zimne dłonie napawały się dotykiem jej delikatnej skóry, podobał mi się sposób, w jaki drżała w moich ramionach. Przyszedłem do niej z zamiarem załatwienia sprawy szybko, ale jej bliskość tylko mnie pobudzała, nie mogłem się opanować. - Och, tak. Z pewnością mnie kochasz. Wierzę ci – wymruczałem jej do ucha i objąłem ją. Chciałem być delikatny, ale tak mi się wyrywała... Chwyciłem ją za szyję wolną ręką. – Ja też cię przecież kocham, Caroline. Teraz już się trzęsła, przestała próbować ucieczki. Z zadowoleniem przesunąłem językiem po jej łabędziej szyi. Czy tak smakował ludzki strach? Czy tak smakował strach dziewczyny, która znaczyła dla mnie więcej niż życie? Po chwili zaczęła dziwnie charczeć. Czyżbym ją dusił? Nie wydawało mi się, żebym wkładał w to dużo siły. - Proszę... – wydyszała z wysiłkiem. – Proszę, ja... - Ciii, nic nie mów – nie dałem jej dokończyć. Przystawiłem nóż do jej krtani. Nie próbowała już krzyczeć. – Za chwilę wszystko będzie dobrze. Będziemy razem już na wieczność, żaden niepożądany facet nam nie przeszkodzi. Będziesz mogła mnie kochać już zawsze. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i powoli, nie chcąc przegapić ani jednej cudownej sekundy tej egzekucji, wbiłem ostrze w jej tętnicę. Rozległ się głośny jęk, coś na kształt ostatnich słów lub krzyku agonii mojej dziewczyny, a wszystko wokół zabarwiło się czerwienią. Caroline, jej dusza i ciało, należały tylko i wyłącznie do mnie. Wreszcie byłem jej przydatny. *** Noc była wtedy zaskakująco ciepła jak na późną jesień. Stałem na dworze, wpatrując się w przejrzyste niebo. Delikatny wiatr rozwiewał moje przydługie, jasne włosy. W ręku ściskałem pukiel ciemnych włosów i zakrwawiony nóż. Zresztą całe moje ubranie, a nawet nadgarstki, które w normalnych warunkach już by się zagoiły, przesiąkała krew. Na języku wciąż czułem słodko-gorzki smak przerażenia i świadomości nieuchronnej śmierci mojej ofiary. Ach, jakie to było przyjemne! Aż nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy znów się zakocham... Kategoria:Opowiadania